


You

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [5]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	1. First

When they were still just a friends, collecting money for Jeager, they also slept together. Mosty because they were poor and, let's say it, sleeping together gave them a vivid feeling of safety. And it was warmer this way.  
Burbor quite quickly begin to undress fully to their sleep, to Fred flustration. Always when dwarf started to put down his pants, the mage used to yell at him, throw things at him or just looks away. After a few months burbor gave up and started to ignore flustrated and embarrased friend and just went to sleep, butt to butt. At nights, of course, he used to turn around and hug his friend with his legs everywhere. He was the cligy guy, after all. And this caused Fred to be more and more flustrated at the mornings.


	2. What

Years after, when they meet again just by pure accident, they decide to live together until fred will find himself somewhere to go. Which he never did. First, when Fred had some trouble with finding himself a job, he "pays" burbor by beeing his housekeeper (?). Then, when he eventually become a healer nerby, he somehow stayed. They feel comfortable together. A lot. Theese years apart changed them. Burbor become less dick-joking, while Fred more gentle. Fred become also an iniciator of their sleeping combinations. He was okey with burbor hugging him in his sleep, also he himself sometimes hugs the dwarf. Soon Fred dicovered another change in his behavior. The frustration he feelt before to the sights of naked dwarf... Let's say sometimes going to sleep was 'hard' for him. That's why, from time to time, he pretended to sleep already, when the bearded man came back home from his night out with his friends.  
  
Like tonight. Curtains were slided back and the lights from the street below and full moon at night sky brighten the inside of the room.  
Fred was lying in "theirs" bed. He heard the crack of closed door, and soon after his friend came inside bedroom. The mage was looking at him from halflided eyes. The musican smiled to himself and chuckled a little, remembering something funny. He run his hand through his hair and skrached the back of his head, still smiling with closed eyes. He's handsome, standing like this in the nights light.... Wait, what are you thinking, fred?  
Burbor came closer to the bed and started to undress. He took off his boots one by one. Then the leather vest , unbuttoning it slowly. He put it down on a chair, and reach for his blue ribbon. His hands gently undid the clasp. Next, the button on collar become open revealing his neck and collarbone. He massaged his neck for a while and sighed happily.  
When he undid clamps on the sleeves, he grabbed the down of his shirt. His arms crossed, he slowly pulled up the shirt through his head. His hair got a little messed up by the proces. Strange, but Fred could swear that burbors arms and chest become more... Dense, more ripped than before. Well.. he never looked at the dwarf so closly before, when they both were still young. Burbor just recently ends his youths dwarvens 'growing' (like he's not grown enough already). He's surprassingly young compearing to a mage. Maybe he always was so nice looking under his clothes, but fred was never interested. Not like he is interested now, just.. damn, burbor really looked good.  
The dwarf now was reaching for his trouses. He undid his belt and started to pull it out. When he did, belt also landed on the chair. Next the zipper and buttons in his trousers. For a while dwarf was messing with them, then he left them hanging open. Fred could see the youngers man hair running down from his belly reaching the edge of his pants. Fuck... Fuck fuck-fuck.. when it starts to be so hot here? Utalison took his trousers down fully, his hairy legs finaly free. He also undress his socks. Then he took the rest of his clothes and layed them down on the chair behind him. Fred gulped. On his friends body were left only his pants. Which he was now slided down. Revealing a nice... Really nice looking ass. Like really, only begging to be grabed. When Fred started to think of his friend in THIS way? He asked himself this question a lot latelly. They talked a lot about their lives and such. Also about well.. their sexuality. Burbor was pretty clear he's not looking for sex. Fred was sure he ist either, but now.. now he starts to doubt himself. Could it be max doing? No, that's not the problem here. Not only bare butt is causing a warm feeling inside Fred. Looking at his preacious smile, or his damn blue eyes full of happines could bring such enjoyment to mage heart as well.  
The dwarf turned around and, oh boi.. if he ever told that he is used to seeing the youngest man crouch after all this years, then its a lie. Fred closed his eyes and tried not to look too red from embarrassment. Burbor comes to the bed and layed beside really-hard-trying-not-to-look-suspicious mage. Fortunately, the dwarf was too tired to even looked at Fred. He just wiggled himself closer to him and hugs him by the arm, his left leg on top of Freds, while redhead was holding his breath. Soon after there could be heard soft sound of the sleeping man.  
  
This is going to be a hard friendship. Just when did Fred got his life so fucked up?


	3. Now

Of course burbor noticed Freds strange behaviour. He also noticed the way he looked at dwarf. Its not surprissing he brought that up one day, when they were drinking. Its not surprissing they decided to try something together. What is surprissing, is burbor agreeing to sexual activity with both of them. What is even more surprissing? They made it work. Somehow.

Burbor was walking around their room naked. He was fresh out of the shower. His hair still wet and messy. Fred just came back from his job and was surprissed to see his boyfriend home. He usualy is in a tavern, practicing with his band at this hour. Jeager came closer to the man. He grabbed him from behind, hugging him tight. The dwarf laughed. "Hey, im still wet. you're going to soak yourself"  
"Mh-hm...i dont care. You're too much for me right now..." Mage said and inhaled the smell of a freshy washed man in front of him. Burbor messed the red shag of his with a smile  
"Freddie, really. Im already late and i can't find my new bow tie. I really need to go now"  
"Or you could stay with me... You can be late once for a while, can't you?" Redhaired whispered, kissing gently burbors neck.  
He humed something and enjoyed Freds kisses for a while. Then he turned around, hugged him close with his arm around his neck, and kissed deeply.

After all burbor was pretty late, missing his bow, with kinda messy hair, swollen lips and visible hickeys behind his collar


End file.
